Why I Love Her
by Laree England
Summary: Why Ron loves Hermione, from Ron's POV. Ron pops the question at the end! Review please! Takes place after the war, but they're still at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Beautiful<strong>

Her hair falls down past her shoulders in golden curls. When she looks quickly around, it fans out around her. It perfectly frames her face, giving her he appearance of a holy light coming around her. It bounces lightly behind her when she walks, it sways like a river when she loses herself in her piano playing. When she was reading she would toy with a strand of her hair, twirling a single curl around and around her finger.

Her eyes are like the morning sun, warm and gorgeous and welcoming. They were a window into her heart, into her soul. You could always tell what she was thinking. They could be childlike when she's teasing me, round and wide and laughing. They could be devastated, like after the battle against V-Voldemort at Hogwarts. I'll never forget the pained look in her eyes when she looked upon the destruction of the war, how they filled with tears as she saw the wounds and the loss of our schoolmates. They lit up when she talked about books. They could make me feel like a first-year again when she would look deeply into mine, our nonverbal communication passing between us.

Her lips are full and a deep red, conveying her emotions as well as her eyes. I loved the way that one corner of her lips tugged upward when she saw me walking towards her, how they moved when she would whisper to me. They pressed into a thin line when she was thinking, how they scrunched up when she was reading, how relaxed they were when she would sleep. Her lips were made for mine, they fit perfectly, the same as puzzle pieces that would come together to complete a perfect picture. Her lips would move in synchronization with mine. She did all the right things. Her lips are beautiful.

And when she smiles… I think that it would be a real downer to my ego if I told you exactly what goes on inside me. She doesn't light up the room, she lights up the world. My world, at least. Her smile brings together everything that's outwardly beautiful about her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips… it's breath taking, is what it is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Bloody Brilliant<strong>

The way that she can figure out complicated situations in a heartbeat blows my mind. The way that she would understand things so quickly made no sense to me. She figured out how to kill the Horcruxes and that Harry was one of them faster than Harry and me had even figured out what Horcruxes were exactly.

I don't know why she keeps wondering if she's smart enough. She's top of our year! She was performing third-year magic by the first day of school. She kept us safe from Voldemort's spies. She was able to pick out the hints and purposes of the things that Dumbledore had left us.

If it weren't for her, there would've been impossible for Harry and me to graduate. She practically did half of our work, she saved us from getting Trolls on all of our O.W.L.s.

She always gets so animated when she explains complicated ideas to me. Talking about the leaders of the goblin rebellions and a new spell that she just learned… She's always so eager to talk to me about what she's thinking, about the very few things that she doesn't understand about this world. She says that I fall under this category, but she'd rather leave me a mystery, she teased me and said that she was scared what she would find if she ever did figure me out. I told her that she didn't have to worry about anything like that, that all she would find pertaining to her was that I loved her, that I've loved her ever since I first laid eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews _greatly_ appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Warm<strong>

If you've ever met her, you'd know exactly what I mean by this. She exudes warmth, at least when she's not mad at you. Her voice can warm you up more than a warm cup of chocolate, and being me, that's saying something. Honestly, if there was a war raging around you, you wouldn't notice it if she was talking to you. Her voice is so smooth, so lovely. I'm content to just listen to her for hours, her voice is like a phoenix's lullaby to the soul. And when she says my name, like she did on those long nights in that godforsaken tent, I got tongue-tied, which is why I was so quiet around her.

Her eyes convey complete and utter compassion. The way that she could be so kind to a first-year no matter what anybody else said. She was kind to everyone and every thing, even Hagrid's infamous Blast-Ended Skrewts. I was entirely convinced that she was an indigo child, meaning that she was extremely sensitive to the emotions of the people around her. She knew what to and what not to say to someone who was hurting or heartbroken, and withput her I would have gotten into a lot of sticky situations.

She's also literally warm. Her skin always gives off a warmness that makes the hair on my arms stand up. And when she's sitting next to me on the couches in the common room, her warmth is contagious. All I can do is just stroke her hair and gaze down at her, loving every minute of our closeness. When I hold her, I hold an angel, an amazing and innocent woman.

She has the biggest capacity to love out of anyone that I've ever met. I only need to supply one piece of evidence to support this: she loves _me_, the dorkiest guy on campus (well, except maybe Neville…) and she's the most beautiful at Hogwarts, yet she's chosen _me_, of all people. But, Merlin, and I glad that she did. I don't know what I would do if she had decided to love someone else… the mere thought eats me alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews _greatly _appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>She Makes Me Nervous<strong>

Not exactly one of the reasons that you would expect me to list, but it's true. When she gets close to me, I shake like a little puppy. She has complete control over me, something that I had resented my whole life, being the youngest boy in my family, but when it's her that has control over me, it's completely okay. She can make me do whatever she wants by simply touching my hand, and she knows it, but, thankfully, she doesn't take advantage of this fact.

She can tease me to no end, which is what makes me love her even more. The people around us wonder how we could possibly love each other, but it's the bickering that brings us closer. Even in our serene moments, she manages to squeeze in some kind of teasing insult.

When she's close to me, I'm constantly nervous of what she'll do next. Just the slightest movement from her sends my heart into a frenzy, and she giggles when she feels me shudder beneath her hands. Harry says that giggling should be made illegal, but if every girl's laugh was as heavenly as Hermione's, I think that it should be made a requirement.

She can reduce me down to the status of a first year. This can happen when her lips meet mine, or simply when she looks at me from across the room. I would think that after knowing her for seven years that my nervousness would have subsided, but it creeps up on me when I'm least expecting it, just like it did a few minutes ago…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Reviews GREATLY appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal<strong>

"What's in the Lonely Hearts column, Hermione?"

Hermione gave me a quizzical look. She had been reading the _Daily Prophet_, which was thicker than normal because of all the obituaries. I saw that Hermione's beautiful golden eyes had begun to fill with tears, and I wanted to deflect her away from all the stories of those who passed from the war with Voldemort. Plus, there was something that I wanted her to see…

"Since when are you concerned with people's love lives?" Hermione asked me, her right eyebrow raising.

I shrugged. "Maybe deep, deep, _deep_ down I'm a romantic… _maybe_."

Hermione's lips cracked into a smile. My heart began to speed up as she flipped to the Lonely Hearts column, and Harry nudged me with his elbow, giving me a knowing look. Ginny, who was in her normal spot under Harrry's arm, smiled at me. I began to feel my palms sweat as the small object in my pocket began to increase with weight.

"That's weird." said Hermione. "The whole column is just for one person…"

"Let's see what he has to say," said Ginny, grinning broadly.

_Oh crap._ I thought, giving a dirty look to my sister. I had hoped that Hermione would just read the column to herself, but now Ginny had asked her to read it out loud, now everyone could hear what the column read, and the common seemed to fall unbearably quiet. Didn't these people have their own business to attend to?

Hermione gave the same quizzical look to Ginny. "Okay…"

She took a deep breath and began to read.

"_I don't necessarily have a lonely heart, just a troubled one. I already love someone, but I'm worried that she doesn't love me as much as I love her._

_She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on. Her hair, I swear, is made of gold, and her eyes are as beautiful as the rising sun, her lips are full and hold me captive as soon as she whispers my name. She's brilliant, top of our year, her mind is a masterpiece that I'm afraid that I'll never figure out. She's warm, she has an overwhelming ability to love, I mean, she loves _me _for Merlin's sake. She makes me absolutely nervous, she reduces me to a lovesick puppy just with one look. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy to love her this much, but I know that she only deserves the best. So, here goes-"_

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she stumbled with her words. Harry and Ginny broke into wide smiles. Hermione seemed to be unable to read the rest, so I decided to help her out.

I pulled one of my knees under me and pulled the small box from my pocket. Hermione stood up, the paper falling to the floor. I looked down on it, seeing the rest of the column… I recited the rest of what Hermione wasn't able to read herself from memory. I planned to do this the Muggle way, I knew that that was really important to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," I began, taking a deep breath. I could feel all of the Gryffindor's eyes on me, and I looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, which were filling up with tears. "I promise to be the best man for you, to never hurt you, and love you forever." tears began to leak from her eyes as she smiled. "I love you so much. I love how beautiful you are, inside and out. I love everything about you, and I want to be able to love you for the rest of my life."

I opened the box, revealing the diamond ring inside. Hermione's hands flew to her face.

"Hermione? Will you marry me?"

Hermione's face broke out into the biggest smile that I'd ever seen in my life. The tears continued to run down her face.

"Yes!"

I stood up and she flung her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. The Gryffindors broke out into applause, whooping and hollering. Hermione slid off of me, and I slipped the ring onto her finger, praying that my charm worked… and it did. The ring shrunk to fit her finger, and she laughed happily.

"You did it the Muggle way," commented Hermione.

I nodded, smiling. She had said yes. We were going to get married. Merlin, we were getting _married_!

Hermione kissed me again.

"I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley." she whispered.

I picked her up and swung her around, making her laugh.

"What is all this racket?"

It was Professor McGonagall, she was in her nightgown. The Gryffindors laughed and pointed at Hermione and me.

Hermione wiggled her ring finger, the ring reflecting the dim common room light. Realization came over Professor McGonagall's face, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, it's about time, Ronald!" she exclaimed, still smiling as she exited through the portrait hole.

A round of laughter and butterbeer was passed around, Hermione's laugh the most evident out of anybodies. She looked into my eyes, complete and utter joy coming from hers. I could feel her warmth, her brilliance, her beauty, and the familiar nervousness came back over me and her lips found mine again.

And that is why I love her.


End file.
